The Net Of Guava Seeds
by hersheygal
Summary: Collection of random fluffy or angsty Jate one shots. Can be set at anytime, anywhere. Review to request a situation! Ice Skating up now!
1. Shampoo

Shampoo

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I came up with this crazy idea while writing a chapter for my Chasing Cars fic. Anyways, this is how it works. Anytime I feel like writing a short jate fic, I'll write it here. Then you guys can review and suggest something, and I'll try to write it! What do you think? The chapter title will be the focus of the chapter.

Kate always loved shampoo. She didn't know why, but she loved buying it and reading the labels, and then finally using it. That first time using a new shampoo was always fun for her. Jack always laughed at her, but she didn't mind.

"Guess what Kate? I'm almost of out shampoo, do you want to go buy some for me?" Jack said in a fake cheery tone.

"Why don't we go together?" Kate suggested.

They had been living in their home together for two years, and it hadn't taken Jack long to figure out Kate's shampoo obsession.

"Well come on let's go." Jack stood up from the couch and together they went to the store.

"How about Coconut Passion?" Kate picked up the product.

"Ocean Breeze? Who comes up with this stuff anyways?"

"Shampoo for Men. There. Is that simple enough for you Jack?"

Jack grinned and took the shampoo from Kate's hand as he looked at it. "Yes. That works."  
Kate looked at the other shampoos, and Jack admired her as she went down the aisle.

Jack glanced at a few and his eyes caught one. He grinned as he grabbed it from the shelf.

"Hey Kate. Look."

Kate walked back over to him and he showed her the shampoo. "Guava and Papaya." Kate smiled and took it. She took the cap off and smelled it. "Mmm." She put it at Jack's face so he could take a whiff of it.

"You know what that smells like?"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Us."

Kate smiled as Jack reached over to kiss her.

The other people in the store smiled at this exchange of the young couple. None of them knew of what the couple had been though, but to the couple, the simple things in life meant the most.

A/N: So let me know what you think, and please suggest things to do. Even one word suggestions work!


	2. Stuck in a Elevator

Stuck in a Elevator

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This idea was suggested by **Blue Panda**. Thank you:D I hope you like it. I hate elevators, so Jack's fears are my own. Yes you may laugh at me now.

Jack hated elevators. He also hated escalators, but elevators were the worst. He liked having control, and getting on an elevator meant trusting a machine with your life. He hated it. Jack had voiced his fear of the elevator many times to Kate, and she had simply rolled her eyes and complained the whole way up the escalator.

"We could already be there Jack. We could have gotten in line already. " She would just go on and on.

He always avoided them when he could, but this time, there was no avoiding it. Jack and Kate had gone to a conference together in a hotel. The stairs were being repaired and there were no escalators. So Jack and Kate made their way to the elevator to leave the building.

Kate pressed the button and they walked in. Jack stood against the wall and Kate pressed the button for the first floor.

"The conference just had to be on the top floor." Jack complained. The top floor was the forty-second.

"Jack you'll be fine."

The doors closed and the elevator started its decent. Jack decided that he hated the elevator music. It was just as horrible as the music he had to listen to in the hospital waiting room.

Kate put a hand on Jack's arm. "We'll be ok honey." She said in a childish voice.

Jack glared at Kate.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped with a jerk.

"What happened?" Kate asked. She walked to the button panel, and didn't see anything that suggested that they should have stopped. She looked up at the thing that would tell them what floor they were at. It looked like they were between floors 29 and 30 because both of the lights were flickering violently.

Kate's eyes widened, and she turned around and looked at Jack, who was glaring daggers at Kate at this point.

"We're stuck aren't we?" Jack asked.

"Um… yeah."

"We're never riding in a elevator again!" Jack practically yelled.

"How are we going to get out?"

"How should I know? I've never been in this type of situation."

Suddenly the lights flickered, and then they were out.

"Oh great. My day just got so much better." Jack muttered.

"Jack?"

Jack heard Kate's voice falter, and he reached for her.

"Where are you?" Kate asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm right here." By talking they were able to find each other, and Kate immediately hugged Jack tightly.

"I thought you weren't scared of elevators."

"I'm not. I'm scared of getting trapped in one, getting killed in one."

"Kate we're not going to die."

"Yes we are! The cables are going to snap and we're going to fall to the ground!"

"Kate you've watched too many Jackie Chan movies."

"Don't make fun of me Jack! You're the one that's scared of even riding in one!"

"Ok I'm sorry." Jack stroked her hair in an effort to calm her. "We're just going to use the elevator's phone, and then they're going to get up here to save us."

Kate pulled away from Jack. "The phone! I never thought of that!"

Together they found the phone, and Jack tried to call. "I'm so stupid."

"What?" Kate asked.

"The power's out. That's why the elevator's not working. The phone isn't working either."

"What are we going to do?!"

"Don't panic Kate. We'll use your cell phone." There was a pause. "Kate. You did bring your cell phone right?"

"I-I left it in the car."

"What?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we're going to have to wait."

Kate peered through the darkness trying to find Jack. "Why didn't you bring your cell phone?"

"I didn't want anyone from the hospital to call me."

"Oh great job. Now we're going to be left here for dead."

"Kate!"

"Sorry." She reached for him and snuggled into his embrace. "What are we going to do?" Kate asked again. Jack always knew how to fix things, he always had a solution.

Jack knew that Kate needed him to give her an answer.

"We're going to sit down, like this." Together they sat down and Kate closed her eyes as she leaned against Jack with his arm around her.

"And we're going to wait. We'll be fine. Trust me."

Kate sighed and tried not to think about their situation. Soon, she fell asleep.

"Kate" Jack shook her awake a little while later.

"What?" Kate mumbled.

"They're here."

"Who's here?"

"The firefighters that are going to save us."

"Firefighters?" Kate opened her eyes and everything came back to her. She looked up and saw that the firefighters were opening the door.

"We're going to have to squeeze through the opening and jump down."

The elevator was in an awkward position. There wasn't a very big opening for them to get out of, and once they got out of it they would have to jump down to reach the floor.

The firefighters got the elevator open enough, and Kate got down on the floor and crawled through the opening and jumped down. Kate realized that if the elevator started while Jack was getting out that he would be crushed. Kate bit her lip as she watched Jack crawl out and finally jump down.

Kate burst into tears as she held onto Jack. Jack gave the firefighters an embarrassed smile as he comforted Kate.

"Kate we're ok. We're fine. We made it through. They're going to let us go down the stairs." Jack whispered into Kate's ear.

"I know. I just, I didn't realize how scared I was I guess." Kate whimpered.

Together they made their way for the stairs and they made it down with shaky legs.

"I guess we're never going to ride in a elevator again." Kate smiled and Jack laughed in agreement.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought. And let me know if you think of anything! It can be totally random!!


	3. Buying a Car

Buying a Car

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: this was suggested by **yellosh**. Thanks!

"Silver?" Kate suggested.

"A lot of people have silver cars Kate. I want our car to stick out." Jack replied as they sat in their kitchen with the newspapers in front of them.

"Well I thought that since it's going to be such a big car that it would already stick out."

"No."

Kate rolled her eyes. She hadn't ever known that Jack was so big on cars. Of course it wasn't like she had any chance of learning about this on the island. There hadn't been cars on the island.

"So what color?" Kate asked.

"What about black? With fire red streaks going down the sides?"

"No way. What about purple, with silver streaks?"

"No."

"Ok blue."

"Blue's too plain."

Kate threw her hands up. "You're impossible!"

"Tell you what, let's just go down there, and see what they have."

"Okay." Kate grabbed her keys and they got in their car. Their other car had gotten stolen a few weeks ago, and insurance paid for the entire thing, so Jack wanted a large truck.

They got to the car dealership, and began to look around.

"What about this one?" Kate's fingertips ran over the truck's hood as she examined the price.

"Way too much."

Kate sighed as they continued on.

They argued on size, color, and price as they made their way through the vehicles. Finally a sales associate came to help them.

"Hey there miss! Can I help you?"

Kate smiled at the man, he appeared to be about her age, and she wondered if she could use that to her advantage.

"Hi!"

"I've Steve, as you can see by my nametag." Steve pointed at his nametag, which hung loosely from his shirt.

Jack curiously watched the scene unfold from a couple cars away. He already didn't like the blonde with spiked hair.

"Hi Steve." Kate said brightly, as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"So is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Well I'm looking for a truck."

"Ah I see. Well this one in front of you is quite a nice one. If you want to take a test drive I'd be happy to assist you."

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course Steve would love to take Kate for a test drive.

"That would be great. But I'm not really interested in this one, I'm interested in that one." Kate pointed to one that she knew that Jack didn't like, and together she and Steve walked to it, as Jack continued to watch them from afar. Steve hadn't paid any attention to him, so he knew that Steve thought that Kate was alone.

"Now this is a fine one. Purple. And it's only twenty thousand dollars with a down payment of two thousand! That's a darn good price.. um, do you mind me asking what your name is?"

"Kate."

"Kate. What a pretty name for a pretty woman." Steve laughed and Kate laughed with him.

Jack laughed. Kate hated being called pretty.

"Well actually I don't think this one will work." Kate looked around for Jack, and saw him. She grinned at him and Jack motioned for her to talk about him, but she shook her head and grinned even wider.

"Well what about that one?" Steve thought that she was looking at the car that Jack was standing beside, and soon they were standing beside it.

"Now I kind of like this one."

"Well it's twenty-five thousand. For this truck that's a pretty good deal."

Kate nodded and looked at Jack, and he adamantly shook his head.

Kate looked back at Steve. "Twenty-five is too much for me. Is there any way that you can bring it down?"

"Well I don't know.."

Kate walked over to Steve and ran her fingers up the side of the window. "I really love this car Steve. I would really love it if you could bring it down."

Steve bit his lip and Jack tried not to laugh.

"Well I guess I could try.."

"Oh really? Oh I would love that."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Steve jogged to the manager's office, and Kate turned to Jack, grinning brightly.

"It's green." Jack said.

"Green's good."

"I can see that you are using your.. um.. skills."

"Well, if I have it I should use it." Kate shrugged.

"When do you think he's going to realize that you have a husband?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you actually stood by me." Kate pointed out.

Jack was standing on the other side of the truck still. "Good point."

Kate lifted her left hand. "Maybe when I sign the papers and he sees this he will realize that I'm taken."

"Hopefully. But I did notice that you used your right hand on the car."

"Well of course."

Steve came back and smiled at Kate. "I got it down to twenty-two for you."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Kate laughed and clapped her hands.

"Would you like to take a test drive?" Steve dangled the keys from his fingers.

"I would love that!"

Jack coughed loudly and Steve and Kate looked over at him.

"Excuse me sir. Do you need some help?" Steve asked him, and Kate noticed that he seemed to be annoyed with Jack.

"Oh no I'm fine."

Steve looked back at Kate. "Um, listen.. I was wondering.. After you sign the papers would you like to go have a drink or something?"

Jack walked over to the other side of the car and stood beside Kate.

"Sir do you need something?" Steve asked Jack rather rudely.

"I'm sorry Steve, but this is my husband Jack." Kate said apologetically, holding up her left hand, as Jack did the same.

Steve stared at the pair in horror. "Oh."

"Sorry man. But I gotta ask you, do you hit on every girl that tries to buy a car from you?"

"Jack!" Kate slapped him softly against his chest, and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry."

"We don't need the test drive Steve. You can just get us the papers." Kate said.

"Su-Sure." Steve stammered, and the three awkwardly went inside and signed the papers. A half hour later they were driving home in the car.

"I can't believe you did that." Jack said as he sat in the passenger seat.

"What?"

"You used him!"

"Well you let me! You could have stepped in at any time, but you didn't."

'I like this car."

"Even though it's not black with fiery red stripes?"

"It's green. It matches your eyes. "

Kate smiled and she glanced at Jack.

"Watch out!" Jack shouted, and Kate quickly looked in front of her, but she was too late. They hit the car in front of them.

Jack glared at Kate, and then they started to laugh.

"I guess it's back to the dealership."

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you think of anything. Honestly it can be about anything, and any genre. These last couple stories have been pretty fluffy, and I love fluff, but I like angst too so just give me suggestions! Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Kisses

Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: this chapter is set on the island and it's shorter than the last one.

Kate had kissed a lot of men in her life, but none of them compared to Jack. She remembered the first time kissing him, when she had been upset, and confused. He had been there, right in front of her, comforting her.

The second time was when he had gotten back from the Others. That kiss had lasted forever, and they didn't leave each other's arms the entire night.

After that she had lost count. There had been many of them. But every time was always like the first. Jack always surprised her.

"Hey." Jack walked over to Kate, who was standing on the beach. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and me." Kate responded, smiling.

"Well there's not much to think about there."

"Yes there is." Kate smiled as Jack's arms made their way around Kate's waist.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Well for one thing, kissing."

"Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Well what about kissing?"

"I don't know."

"Well you shouldn't be thinking about it.. thinking isn't as fun."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

Jack kissed her neck and Kate shivered. She turned around to face him, still in his embrace.

"You never cease to amaze me Jack Shephard."

Jack smiled as Kate pulled him closer to her. "I missed you." Kate whispered.

Jack laughed. "Kate I was gone for what? A hour at the most."  
"One hour is way too long." Kate reached up to kiss him and he kissed her back.

"So you were thinking about kissing huh?" Jack said, pulling away teasingly.

"What are you doing?" Kate pulled him back to her, and he kissed her for a second before he pulled away again, grinning insanely.

"Jack!" Kate complained.

He reached into kiss her again, and then he let go of her, and she fell into the sand.

He smiled and started to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate shouted and she ran after him, finally reaching him and tackling him to the ground.

"You aren't going to get away with it that easy."

"Oh and how are you going to punish me?" Jack asked breathlessly.

Kate glared at him before she kissed him again.

"Your kisses are magical. I can see why you like to think about it." Jack told her lovingly.

"Oh no. You can't just sweet-talk me into-" Kate was interrupted by Jack silencing her with a kiss.

A/N: I will work on some of your ideas soon. :)


	5. Hershey Kisses

Hershey Kisses/Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This one is kind of on the angsty side, dedicated to **Angel of Music Lover** because I know she loves angst.

Chocolate was a girl's best friend. There was no doubt about it. Kate loved chocolate, and Jack knew it. Every time they would get into a fight, Jack would leave the house to get her chocolate and Kate would know where he was going, and then of course she couldn't be mad at him anymore.

So this time, Kate was mad because Jack had taken an extra shift at the hospital. It hadn't really been his fault, the hospital had been running short of doctors, but Kate was still mad. She knew very well of Jack's addiction to work. He had been doing better, but she was still upset. He had called her from the hospital to tell her that he was taking an extra shift and she had told him that if he did that then there wouldn't be any dinner for him at home. He had told her that he understood, and then they had hung up.

He had come home in the middle of the night, prepared to fall into bed. Kate sat in bed in the dark as she watched him fumble around the room. Kate turned on the lamp beside the bed and stared at him,

"Kate! What are you doing up?"

"I don't like to sleep without my husband." Kate said dryly.

"You're still dressed. You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

Jack sat on the bed as he took off his shoes. "Kate it wasn't my fault. I told you. They didn't have enough doctors."

"Jack you can't always do this. You're lucky I trust you. Are you still going to do this when we have kids?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

Jack sighed heavily. "Kate I'm trying as hard as I can."

"No you're not." You can't always cover for other doctors. I'm sure the doctor you covered for is in bed right now with his wife."

Jack nodded. "I'm sure he is."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're okay with working all the time? Jack we need to be together more! You're always working lately."

"I know."

"You can't do this anymore. I can't take it." Kate got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Jack watched her take her toothbrush out and her toothpaste.

"You were like this on the island too Jack, and if you keep doing this then we're not going to be able to keep our relationship together." Kate furiously brushed her teeth and Jack couldn't help but smile as he put his shoes back on.

Kate finished brushing her teeth and turned around. "You know what I mean?"

He was gone, and Kate walked out of their bedroom. "Jack?" Kate heard the car door slam and she realized that he was going to get her chocolate. Kate closed her eyes and leaned against the doorway. She wasn't sure that chocolate was going to fix everything this time.

Kate slowly slid to the floor as she looked at the pictures hanging in their hallway.

There were their wedding pictures, and then there was a picture of them at the beach, with Jack holding her in his arms. Then there was a picture of them with Charlie and Claire, and finally there were individual pictures of her and Jack. Kate blinked back the tears as she stood up and went into their office. She grabbed a small box from the closet and sat on the floor as she slowly opened it.

They called it their promise box. It was filled with little sheets of paper of promises to each other. Kate took one out and read it. It said, "I promise to always be there for you." It was Jack's handwriting, and Kate held it to her as she took another one out. "I promise to never eat the last piece of bread." Kate smiled. It had been a couple of weeks after they had gotten married. Kate had gone to make herself a sandwich and the bread had been gone. She had told Jack to never take the last piece of bread, and he had promised that he wouldn't. She didn't know that he had put that in the box.

Kate took out another one and read it. "I promise to never run away again." Kate started crying, because that was exactly what she was thinking of doing.

She had already run away a few times, and every time Jack would chase her down and plead for her to stay. After the last time she had run away, she had put this promise in the box. She wondered if Jack had ever read it.

Kate held the paper tightly in her hand as she leaned up against the wall. She wanted to leave so badly. She wanted it to work with Jack, but she was just afraid that she was mess it up, and she really didn't want to hurt Jack. If he hurt her, then it might be easier, and she supposed that was why she was so upset with him taking the extra shift. There was no chance that Jack would ever hurt her, and so it was so hard.

"Hey."

Kate jumped as she looked up and saw Jack looking at her. Kate smiled sheepishly and wiped away her tears. Kate noticed the plastic Wal-Mart bag in his hand and Kate's heart sank. _Chocolate would not work this time_, she told herself.

Jack walked over to her and sat beside her against the wall. He noticed the promise box beside her, and wondered which one she was holding. He wordlessly took out the bag of Hershey's Kisses and took one out. He handed it to her, and she just looked at it.

"Please?" Jack asked her.

Kate shook her head as she wiped away more tears. She opened her hand, and Jack took the paper out of it.

Jack read it out loud. "I promise to never run away again."

Jack looked at Kate. "I didn't know you put that in there."

Kate picked up the other paper and gave it to him. "I never knew you put this one in there."

"I promise to never eat the last piece of bread." Jack smiled.

Kate looked away.

Jack swallowed. "Were you thinking of running away?"

Kate didn't do anything at first, but then she slowly nodded.

Jack closed his eyes. He knew that taking an extra shift at the hospital wasn't the only reason why she was so upset.

"Want a hug?" Jack took out a Hershey's hug and showed it to her. She turned to him and simply looked at it.

"Jack."

Jack put his arm around her and she leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I shouldn't have taken that extra shift." He gently rubbed her shoulder as he talked.

"I was going to run Jack. I was."

Jack listened to the pain in her voice. "Why Kate? Why did you want to run?"

"I'm just worried that we won't be able to do this. I love you so much Jack, and I've messed up every other relationship I've ever had."

"We're going to get through this. I love you too, and nothing would ever stop me from loving you. You're not going to mess it up. I'm not going to mess it up. We're going to do this together."

Kate smiled as she wiped away yet more tears. "I've never cried as much as I have since I met you. It's all your fault."

"Sorry."

"Do you want a kiss now?"

"Yes I do."

Jack took one of the chocolate kisses and unwrapped it. He put it in her mouth, and then she kissed him.

"See? We'll be okay."

"I'm still mad at you for taking that extra shift."

Jack smiled. "Well then you're going to be happy when I tell you this. I called the hospital and told them that I'm taking tomorrow off, or rather, today off." Jack looked at the clock that read 4:00AM.

"Really?" Kate lifted her head off Jack's shoulder and grinned.

"Really really."

"Give me another kiss."

Jack kissed her and she laughed. "Well I meant the other one but that tasted good too."

Jack unwrapped another one and Kate opened her mouth, but he put it in his own mouth.

"That's not fair."

Jack smiled at her. "Mmm. Tastes good."

Kate grabbed the bag of chocolate as she stood up and ran out of the room.

Jack chased her around the house and they finally the ended up in the kitchen, where they ate all of them together.

"Did you know that they have strawberry kisses?" Jack asked her as they sat on the counter together.

"Really?"

"Yeah and they have peanut butter ones too."

"Peanut Butter?"

"So Peanut Butter sounds weird to you, but strawberries don't?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged. "I'm tired."

"So am I. I just got done with two shifts, and then I had to deal with a whiny wife."

"Oh yes. It's all my fault. Well at least we'll get to do something special for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Kate looked at him. "Don't tell me you don't remember."

Jack looked away as he thought. He couldn't think of anything. He could pretend that he did remember, or he could just be honest. "I don't remember."

"It was a very special day for both of us."

Jack's eyes widened. "Our anniversary is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and you forgot." Kate stood up and walked out of the room.

Jack sighed as he cringed. This wasn't going to be good.


	6. Jury Duty

Jury Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Thanks to Blue Panda for the idea. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy and I have had such a block on all my stories.

Kate had never had jury duty and she didn't want to. It scared her. She'd never spent time in a courtroom, and she didn't want to start now.

Kate drove to the mailbox. It was about three o' clock in the afternoon, and she had just gotten home from her job. She was a kindergarten teacher at a school.

She got out of her car and pulled her hair back. The hot summer sun was killer for most people, but she welcomed it.

She grabbed the mail from the mailbox, and then pulled into her driveway, shutting the garage door as she drove in. She walked into the house, dropped her keys on the washer, and pet the dog. She collapsed into her comfy chair in the living room as she went through the mail. Jack's football magazine had come in. She rolled her eyes and tossed it aside.

She had a few letters, and some junk mail, and she put that aside for Jack to look at, and then she almost mistook the last letter for junk as well, but it wasn't.

She tore it open with great curiosity, and gasped. She had jury duty. Two months from that day.

She got up off the couch and grabbed the phone and dialed Jack's cell phone.

"Hey you've reached Jack. I'm busy right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you later. If this is Kate, the answer is no."

Usually Kate would smile at Jack's message, but right now she was worried.

"Jack, it's Kate. I know you're on your fancy trip with the guys, but I need to talk to you. I have jury duty. I don't know what to do, so call me back."

Kate sighed and hung up. Jack had only been gone for a day, but she missed him already. Jack, Sawyer, Charlie, and Hurley had gone to Las Vegas together for a week. Jack had promised that he wouldn't do anything that he knew she wouldn't want him to do, but Kate had told him to have fun. So far she had called him three times, and every time it was a message.

A couple of days later, Jack came home and Kate told him. He grinned when he heard.

"Why are you smiling? It's not funny! Can you get me out of it?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Why wasn't your phone on?" Kate demanded as she followed Jack into their bedroom.

Jack picked up his phone from the dresser and held it up. "Because I didn't take it."

Kate glared at him. "Why?"

"Because the guys wanted it to be a wife free weekend." Jack shrugged.

"The guys? It was Sawyer's idea wasn't it? What did you guys do?"

"We-"

"Look I don't want to know."

"It wasn't bad, I promise."

"I don't care! Your wife needed you!"

Jack didn't answer and he went into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate followed him.

"We?"

"Yeah Jack. We."

"You have it, not me."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're not going to help me get out of it?"

"How do you think you are going to get out of it?"

"I don't know, maybe I can say that my kids can't handle a school day without me." Kate mused.

Jack laughed. "Or you could say your husband couldn't handle being without you."

"That's a good idea!"

"No it's not."

"You should come with me!"

"What? No way!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of jury duty too?"

"Look, every time I've been called, I've gotten out of it because I'm a doctor. I'm not going to go now just because."

"It's not just because. It's because I need you." Kate looked at Jack.

"Oh no. Not the puppy eyes." Jack groaned.

Two months later, they walked into the official building and went into the waiting room to see if Kate would be called.

Kate sat down and Jack sat down beside her. He opened up his football magazine he had brought, and Kate nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

Jack peered over the edge of his magazine at her. He had only seen her in a dress two other times, and one of them had been their wedding.

Kate turned, and Jack quickly went back to his magazine.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" Jack said innocently.

"You're supposed to be here to offer me support, and you're reading your magazine."

Jack put the magazine down, it hadn't been that interesting in the first place, and took her hand in his.

"How's that?" He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb, and Kate closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You act as if you're going to be convicted of a crime."

Kate quickly opened her eyes and glared at Jack. "That's not funny."

"Sorry."

A while later, the names started to be called.

"Relax. You probably won't be called."

Kate nodded.

"Kate Austin." The man looked up from his spot in the front of the room. "Is there a Kate Austin here?"

Kate looked at Jack, and Jack noticed the panic in her eyes.

"She's right here." Jack said.

"You're free to go."

"What did he just say?" Kate asked.

"We can go home." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jack and Kate stood up and walked out of the room, and Kate noticed the people glaring at her with jealousy.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Jack said as they got into their car.

"All I know is that the next time I get called, I'm bringing Sawyer."

A/N: As always, suggestions are welcome. :)


	7. Ice Skating

Ice Skating

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in forever, but I hope you like it!

Jack and Kate walked into the building and paid for their tickets.

"Have you ever gone ice skating before?" Kate asked Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I used to, when I was a kid. I haven't since then."

"Neither have I. I haven't actually been in an ice rink. I skated in a pond."

"Well then this is going to be interesting." Jack grinned. They walked over to the counter where the skates were held and they both asked for their sizes.

The man at the counter winked at Kate, and she smiled back at him. "What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"Do you have a eight?"

"Oh.. you don't want a eight do ya? You should get a seven." The man grinned at Kate, and Kate kept her smile.

"No.. I want a eight."

"Oh come on."

"I want a eight." The smile disappeared from Kate's face, and the man quickly rushed to get her an eight.

"And what do you want?" the man said to Jack, his charm completely gone.

"Ten." Jack said.

The man went and got him a ten, and then the two went to sit together on a bench, getting the skates on.

"I think that guy liked you Kate." Jack grinned at her as he watched her put her skates on.

"I hate guys like that. They drive me crazy."

"How do you do this again?" Jack asked, puzzled.

Kate finished lacing up her last skate, and grinned at Jack. "Here I'll do it."

Kate bent down on the ground and took off Jack's shoe.

For some reason, Kate taking off Jack's shoe was very sexy to Jack.

She slipped the skate on, and began to lace it up.

She then took Jack's other shoe off, and Jack shivered. "What?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Nothing."

Kate peered at Jack's arm and grabbed it. "Jack! You have goosebumps and we're not even in the rink!"

Jack shrugged, trying to play it off.

Kate rolled her eyes and put his other skate on.

"Okay let's go." Kate stood up, and gave a hand to Jack. He took it and slowly stood up.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Jack said.

Kate smiled. "Come on."

They wobbled over to the doors that held the rink, looking ridiculous to anyone watching, and went inside.

"Okay it's just a little cold in here." Kate said.

"It will wear off."

"Oh and suddenly you're the expert?"

"Yeah." Jack grinned.

They reached the rink and Kate stepped on, holding onto the door. Jack followed her, also clinging to the side.

"Okay you ready?"

Kate nodded. "This music is horrible though."

"Maybe we can request a song." Jack suggested.

"Okay Jack. You request it."

Jack shook his head. "Let's just skate first alright?"

Kate turned and started to skate, and Jack did the same. They managed to make it around the rink once, still clinging to the side, when Jack decided that he wanted to skate next to Kate and he moved forward, skating beside her.

"I think I've got the hang of it."

"Oh really?" Kate said with jealousy.

"Yeah."

Kate let go of the side, and they both skated slowly around the rink, every once and a while grabbing onto each other in order not to fall.

Jack started going faster, and Kate went faster to catch up.

Jack noticed her beside him, and he went faster. Kate kept up and they did really well.

Kate watched Jack start to wobble, and Kate couldn't help but laugh as Jack fell, sprawled across the ice.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, trying not to laugh.

Kate reached down and tried to help him up, but in doing so she fell too.

They both started laughing, and they crawled to the side, where they got up.

"Let's take it slow for a while." Kate suggested, and Jack nodded.

Kate slid her hand into Jack's as a slow song came on.

"Finally." Kate sighed in satisfaction and Jack smiled at her.

They skated around the rink a couple more times, and Jack let go of Kate's hand, skating ahead.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

Jack turned around and made a circle around her. "I felt like doing some stuff."

He continued to circle around her and Kate started to feel dizzy. "Stop that."

Jack circled one more time and stopped in front of her. Kate grabbed both of Jack's hands and he squeezed them as he leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and moved closer to him, their kiss deepening.

"Get a room!" An obnoxious teenager yelled at them as he skated by.

They laughed and broke apart as they skated next to each other again.


End file.
